


Brothers In Arms || Genji Shimada and Hanzo Shimada

by Corque



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Childhood Trauma, Fanfiction, Fear, Hanamura (Overwatch), Horror, M/M, Multi, Thriller, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corque/pseuds/Corque
Summary: Genji and Hanzo Shimada were only two, little boys. As some adults would call this despicable or cruel of what this father did to drive these kids into terror so bad that they had the urge to run away from home, in Hanzo and Genji's eyes, the see in as a terrific, horrifying adventure to flee out of the country of Japan to get into the United States to have a new start.As they both grew up together, they made a promise that they will stay together and have each other's backs no matter what happens. But what they did not know is that their father still went out on the hunt, still to that very day. Alarmed that they were still being hunted down by their father's clan, they were now both of the runs again. They can only run but hide no longer. They now have to fight to end it all. They must fight together.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 3





	Brothers In Arms || Genji Shimada and Hanzo Shimada

It was a long, long cold and wet night there was in this present time. For the two little boys, Genji and Hanzo, it felt like it would be like that forever. Was it two hours? Three- or maybe even four hours? These young boys did not know how long it has been, as they were always shut and locked in that damned, small room almost all day and all night. The little boy Genji was so young, as he was only three years old, almost four. As for Hanzo, he was six years old, soon to be seven.

Despite that the cramped feeling in that room was suffocating, Hanzo held his baby brother Genji tightly in his arms, the blanket resting among his shoulders in that freezing, cold room. There was no heat source in that room whatsoever, only the outside of the room having warmth. Rubbing the head of the young boy gently, Hanzo took his hand to rub the boy's eye as it was bruised from a little 'accident' that happened from their father. Genji was so young, and it was understandable of why the toddler would make mistakes, but, of course-oh, of course, it wasn't the case to their father. Everything to him had to be perfect, and flawless. No efforts mattered to their terrible father, as only them doing what they were expected to do. 

"H... Hanzo? When do we get to eat? Papa didn't get us any food and bring it in like he usually does..." Genji softly whined, the poor boy's stomach growling as he was starving. Looking up at his big brother Hanzo. As Hanzo looked down at him in silence, his stomach growled lightly in hunger as well. 

Softly rubbing Genji's stomach, he nodded in agreement before he heard thumping of footsteps going down the hall. Holding Genji into a hug, he carried him over to the door and locked the door, so quietly and slowly, the only noise to be heard was the wind outside. The rain over the time began to pour harder as the thumps and noises of stumbling stopped at Genji's and Hanzo's room, leaving the two children in fear. Hearing the doorknob lightly jiggle, the door soon began to rattle in an aggressive, violent type of way. As Hanzo began to grow more concerned with the intense adrenaline kicking in and quivering in his bones, he quietly began to slide on his shoes and coat, grabbing a warm blanket, umbrella, coat, and shoes for Genji too.

"Those damned kids probably fell asleep with their door locked again..." Sojiro mumbled, outside of the two young boy's room, pressing his hand up against the wall as his drunken self could hardly walk in a straight line. "I'll get on the tomorrow and show them what they will get if they lock that door one more time..." Was the last thing he mumbled out, but loud enough for Hanzo to hear. 

For Hanzo, he may have only been six years old, which was quite young. Even so, he was still smart enough to know what his father was talking about and planning to do. Thanks to Hanzo's and Genji's father, discard the treatments he has given them for their whole life, he has taught Hanzo well and did increase his instincts, even at such a young age. After Hanzo thought about how to avoid this mess, he soon slowly looked to the window as he knew what he was going to do originally to his plan. He was fed up with it, at least he had enough now. He did not know if this was the wisest decision to run off. But as he thought of it like this in his head, _'Do I run away and protect my brother so we will be safe from now on, or do I stay here and let Genji and I_ get _beaten for the rest of our lives..?'_

Taking a deep breath, Hanzo already knew what would be more worth it. Putting the coat on Genji, tying his shoes onto his feet, making sure they aren't too tight, nor too small. As Hanzo wrapped the blanket around him tightly, he opened the window slowly so it would not be heard. As soon as the window opened, his face was greeted with harsh gusts of wind and rain. It was so, so cold outside, making the small droplets of rain feel like it was cold, melted ice from Antarctica. Keeping the umbrella hooked onto the side of his pants, Hanzo climbed out the window slowly, hanging onto Genji to make sure he stayed warm, along with his face being covered.

Quickly running out to the gates, he hid right behind a rock before a guard walked past him, holding a hardly bright flashlight because of the night and the rain combined. As Hanzo watched the man stops at a position and look around, he quickly slipping past one guard on the left of him, slipping right inside of a bush. Watching the guard turned his back around, Hanzo began to start walking quietly, but not even taking notice, he stepped on a plastic bottle on a ground, leaving a rippling noise of crunching plastic. Not even daring to look back a that would only slow him down, he began to run, hearing the footsteps and voices of yelling guards behind him. Zigzagging threw alleys, Hanzo tried to lose them, only having one on his back after all of the obstacles, he had to think of a plan quick to hide. Taking a sharp turn to juke the guard, he ran toa trashcan, quickly hopping inside and shutting the lid quickly, but quietly.

The guard quickly rushed back, not even thinking to stop, he ran right past the trashcan that the two boys were hiding in. As he waited for the heat to die down, he slowly climbed out of the trashcan, Uncovering Genji's face. Looking at the poor boy, he softly frowned. Genji had tears in his eyes trying to cling onto his big brother. As Hanzo was not mean, or cruel, he did push his hands right back inside of the blanket so they would not freeze. As he did that, Genji began to cry softly and quietly, leaving Hanzo in a silent state of mind. Slowly, Hanzo brought hid arms around Genji, holding him in a hug. Holding him up in his arms, he began to walk, walk, and walk the opposite way of where that damned temple was, that used to be their so-called "home". They wanted to get away- Hanzo wanted to get away so he could give him and his baby brother a better life, somewhere where they could be safe. 

***

As some time has passed, all of that walking for so many hours has exhausted them. Taking a stop, Hanzo looked over to hear waves splashing, a cool breeze against his skin. The boys were freezing and shivering from the wetness of the clothing was becoming cold from the air freezing it. Walking over to where he heard the waves, his eyes widened as he saw large ships and the big, wide, and opened ocean. Thinking about what he knew about the boats, he knew that they travel far away to places to trade. That means he could get far away from this place- away from his father. Quickly running onto the docks, ducking behind giant boxes to hide from guards that were patrolling. As one of the guards slowly stopped by the box that Hanzo was hiding behind, Hanzo covered Genji's head in the blanket before he held his breath, closing his eyes as his heart beat faster in his chest. As it was silent for a couple of seconds before he heard the footsteps going away, getting quieter and quieter. 

Quietly, and quickly, he immediately knew where to run to. Getting onto the ship, he slid between two cargo containers, pulling the cover down to hide them both. Listening outside, it was complete silence which has relieved Hanzo. Relaxing, he let out a soft sigh and looked into the blanket Genji was in. Smiling because of how weak he was, he saw Genji sleeping, softly snoring. The poor boy was asleep from tiring himself from stressing over the commotion. Slowly, Hanzo himself held his baby brother close to his chest, his eyes closing gently as he drifted away into his sleep. 

As they were sleeping, the normal schedule of what Hanzo would do is wake up, steal food, get water, and hide back into their little "hideout". It did not take that long for the boat to arrive at its destination, as it was only about 4-5 days. As they hade made it there, Hanzo had planned on what he was going to do to sneak off of the ship while they were unloading, at the fact it would be day time which would make it easier for the guards to see anyone sneaking off of the ship. Wrapping his tired brother up in the blanket, he held him close to his chest and waited. As some guards walked by him, making him acknowledge the pattern of where they were going to grab the cargo creates from, he waited for it to restart before dashing right out of that spot, heading over to the crates.

Ducking, crouching, and moving one to another, Hanzo soon sprinted right off of the docks, booking it to the small town that he saw right ahead. Going between the buildings, he felt his body release all stress that was in it and relax. They were free... They were away from that so-called home of theirs. The hell that they used to live in was miles, miles, and miles away from them.

But something that these two did not know is that someone saw these two kids run between those buildings. Not a guard, nor anyone major. It was a young man, perhaps in his late 20s. Twenty-six, perhaps? Whoever it was, they began to walk near those two buildings, knowing there was only one exit out of them, and that exit was the entrance. As Hanzo saw the man, his eyes widened a bit as he was dressed up in a federal, looking outfit. Holding Genji close, knowing he could not run, he shut his eyes tightly before he felt a hand on top of his head. Looking up slightly to the man's chest, he read the simple name of “Jack Morrison”. 

"Hey... Are you kids alright?" 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first, ever created story on Archive of Our Own. I cannot wait to see how I grow as an author on here, but, I cannot especially wait to see you enjoy the stories I create on here for you guys. Please enjoy, and have a wonderful day, night, or afternoon!


End file.
